Mirabelle Salvatore
"Purple Heart! Let's do this, move in on my mark!" - Mirabelle Salvatore The Daughter of Adam Salvatore and Eve Salvatore. She served in the marines for a year before being honorably discharged with both, a purple heart and a medal of Valor. After getting caught in the Solace Reactor explosion she became the Soul Host of Purple Heart. She graduated as Valedictorian of her class and went on to get accepted for Harvard. When she graduated her high school class she made a mind shattering speech which touched the hearts of her family and classmates. It is a re-occuring theme that she lives by and makes her who she is. She is currently being interviewed for National Security, if she does does succeed she will be the first Salvatore to have a job within the government. In addition she's currently being investigated for the murder of varying gangs throughout Solace. She is a minor supporting protagonist of Solace: Dark Horse and a re-occurring character in Salvatore. She has an upcoming short story which is simply named "Sweet Plum." which details her year in the military. Personality "You're either with us or against us! If you're not one of us then you're expendable!" Optimistic and determined with a strong sense of justice and a trust in the good of people, Mirabelle Salvatore is a beacon of light in an otherwise dreadful city. She is naturally cheerful despite being raised as a Salvatore, and is determined to help create a better world for her family and friends. She has an inner strength that rivals the best, and is not afraid to do what she knows is right which makes her a truly unique Salvatore. Unlike the rest of her kin, the traumatizing upbringing didn't seem to phase her outlook on the world. So much so that she even joined the United States Military to make a difference in the world. After a year of service, she was discharged and honored as a soldier who barely survived. After she arrived back in Solace, she became depressed on the account of her damaged spine. Choosing not to be a victim she recovered over time, regaining her ability to walk and attempting to re-enlist for the military to do what's right. They had declined her on account of her still recovering from her spinal injury which made her depressed once more. This time understanding she returned back to the Salvatore family where she became apart of their secret unit. After she joined the secret Unit, Mirabelle became happy once more, finding great trust in her family. Going above and beyond to do whatever she could for them. This over-protective need to protect all other Salvatores stems from her fear of being alone as well as the Salvatore pact. As a child Mirabelle was still optimistic, but unusually shy. Locking up whenever someone she didn't know spoke to her, it was hard for her to make friends. Coupled with her upbringing, she felt as if she didn't belong anywhere, which lead to an unnatural rage within her heart. After she turned thirteen she came to terms with everything and became an extrovert, always eager to make the most of herself. Appearance Naturally beautiful, Mirabelle Salvatore retains the Salvatore's trademark bold eyes and thick eyebrows. Unlike the other Salvatores her eyes are somewhat smokey and filled with life. Her irises are a lovely mint color and large. Her face has defined features and short blonde hair which caresses the sides of her face. When she was in the military she wore a sand colored shemagh and sand colored military gear. Her hair was noticeably shorter and a bit curlier. Here her face was usually covered in dirt and was often bloodied for the time she usually entered fire fights and small skirmishes. After a specific fight she was cut on her cheek and a bit through her left eyebrow. After she returned to Solace, her attire changed. She wears a tight white dress shirt and a vest over it. Dressing rather masculinely, she believes there is great beauty in everything, especially Masculinity. Because of this, some people tend to be unable to tell if she's male or female sometimes. History Early Life As a child, Mirabelle was abused throughout her life in the usual Salvatore fashion. However she was unbroken by her upbringing, becoming even more optimistic about life and herself. Unfortunately due to her shyness, which was caused by her upbringing, she found it hard to make friends and grew an irrational fear of being alone. As a result she actually became enraged. This rage filled her heart for the next few years, making her believe that she didn't belong anywhere. This persisted up until she reached the age of thirteen, when she came to terms with everything, believing that she belonged with her family. After graduating high school as the Valedictorian she applied for the U.S Marine corps, Solace: Dark Horse Relationships * Adam and Mirabelle Salvatore (Father and Daughter, Allies) * Eve and Mirabelle Salvatore (Mother and Daughter, Allies) * Cereza and Mirabelle Salvatore (Aunt and Niece, Close Allies) * Cerise and Mirabelle Salvatore (Cousins, Allies) * Gaia and Mirabelle Salvatore (Sisters, Allies/Rivals) * Alphonse and Mirabelle Salvatore (Brother and Sister, Allies) * Belladonna and Mirabelle Salvatore (Cousins, Close Allies) * Dante and Mirabelle Salvatore (Cousins, Enemies.) * Evelina and Mirabelle Salvatore (Cousins, Close Allies) * Claudia and Mirabelle Salvatore (Counsins, Close Allies/Best Friends) * Mirabelle and Sasha Salvatore (Cousins, Frenemies/Allies/Rivals) * Elizabeth V. Leonhardt and Mirabelle Salvatore (Allies/Enemies?) * Galatea Müller and Mirabelle Salvatore (Friends, Allies) * Angela Kujo and Mirabelle Salvatore (Enemies) Trivia * Much like the other Terra Branch Salvatores, Mirabelle retains the theme of having a name relating to the Earth. Mirabelle is the name of a delicate french plum. * Despite her natural sweetness, Mirabelle still has the dark stigma of a Salvatore, which leads people to not trusting her. * Mirabelle is the only Salvatore by birth who has a definitive morality gauge. She even feels bad for all the people she has killed. However she believes strongly in family and will do anything for them, retaining the mentality of "Orders are orders."